This is the Night
by ladypunz
Summary: A little song ficcy to Clay Aiken's This is the Night. Short, sweet, and fluffy. Just like the two characters it's about: Syaoran and Sakura. A slight hint of ExT


**This is the Night**

Disclaimed! Characters and song aren't mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Syaoran nervously glanced across the room. Tomoyo and Sakura were busy chatting and talking, Tomoyo gushing about how kawaii Sakura was looking tonight.

"Hoeee," Sakura sighed, embarrassed. She sweat dropped slightly as Tomoyo pulled out her video camera and began to film her.

"Syaoran-kun, why are you here when Kinomoto-san is over there?" Meling demanded as she stepped off the dance floor with Eriol.

"Wha-wha-what?" Syaoran stuttered as his cousin and ex-fiancé, Meling, marched over to him.

As Meling continued to reprimand Syaoran for his lack of action, Eriol strolled over to Sakura and asked her to dance. Sakura blushed yet again and took Eriol's outstretched hand. Leading her over to her the center of the floor, they began to sway to Clay Aiken's This is the Night. Stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes as she excitedly began to videotape Sakura's first dance, walking around the couple getting the "perfect angle to capture the cuteness of Sakura-chan."

**When the world wasn't upside down**

**I could take all the time I had**

**But I'm not going to wait anymore with what could vanish so fast**

'**Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back**

The wolf glared at the smirking and bespectacled face of Hiiragizawa Eriol as he danced with his cherry blossom. He jerkily began to stomp over to the pair.

"Diajoubou, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura worriedly looked at his flushed face and balled fists.

Syaoran's face brightened to resemble a glowing tomato. "Fine…Hiiragizawa-san, if you don't mind, I'd like to cut in," he growled.

"But of course," Eriol said, giving him that smile again. Syaoran glowered at him as he released Sakura and offered him her hand. Sakura blushed slightly but gave Syaoran a pretty smile that melted his heart into a Sakura flavored goo.

**Lift me up in your eyes**

**If you told me that is what Heaven is well, you'd be right**

**I've been waiting forever for this**

**This is the night**

Syaoran placed his hands around Sakura's thin waist while the Cherry Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to sway to the music, Syaoran's tomato colored blush fading to a pale pink. Being a head taller than Sakura, Syaoran rested his chin against her forehead and breathed in her cherry scent. It was intoxicating.

Eriol nudged Tomoyo.

"Eh?" she asked not daring to take the camera off of the blushing couple.

"Dance with me, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said simply.

"Can I still videotape Sakura-chan?"

"Sure," Eriol said obligingly, though not without a hint of disappointment in his voice and a small sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

**When the answer to all my dreams**

**Is as close as a touch away**

**Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?**

Syaoran's hands began to sweat slightly. He could tell her his feelings right here. Right now. At this very moment. If he could gather the courage, that is.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered softly.

"Nani?" Sakura asked. She looked up at him.

"I…I…"

**Lift me up in you eyes**

**If you told me that is what Heaven is well, you'd be right**

**Hold me close to your heart**

**I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly**

**I've been waiting forever for this**

**This is the night**

He couldn't think straight. It was amazing how everything about her teased his senses and made him feel so…alive. Her scent intoxicated him so that he couldn't speak. A slight brush of her hand sent tingles down his spine. Her voice was so sweet that it made his legs feel weak…or made him run away as fast as he could before he collapsed.

"Sakura-chan," he said again.

"Are you ok?" she asked him again, her green eyes gazing at him with so much concern.

"I…I…I have something to tell you," he gushed out quickly hiding his face in her hair again.

"Ah…"

**This is the night where we capture forever and all our tomorrows begin**

**After tonight we will never be lonely again**

Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't help but watch as Syaoran struggled to tell Sakura his feelings. Feelings that he had kept hidden- to Sakura at least. Everyone else could tell.

"Sakura-chan is so slow about things like this," Tomoyo giggled.

"Hai…but she isn't the only one, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said softly. Tomoyo looked up at him questioningly, but his attention was focused again on Syaoran and Sakura. _Come on my kawaii descendent. You can do this._

**Lift me up in you eyes**

**If you told me this is what Heaven is well, you'd be right**

**Hold me close to your heart**

**I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly**

**I've been waiting forever for this**

**This is the night**

Syaoran pulled away slightly and looked down at Sakura who was looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered again. He was drowning in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" she answered now really curious as to what he had to say.

"I love you."

* * *

If this one goes well, there'll probably be a second song ficcy with Sakura's answer. Once I find the right song...suggestions if you liked this one?  



End file.
